metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Huey Emmerich
Dr. "Huey" Emmerich was a mechanical engineer responsible for developing bipedal locomotion technology for the Peace Walker Project in 1974. He also served as the chief engineer of Metal Gear Sahelanthropus in 1984. He was the biological father of Hal "Otacon" Emmerich and the stepfather of Emma "E.E." Emmerich. Biography Early life and career Emmerich was born on August 6, 1945 (the day of the Hiroshima bombing) as the son of a Manhattan Project scientist. He was born a paraplegic, unable to walk because his spine was abnormally shaped, and thus confined to a wheelchair. Although he used to respect his father because his research had saved American lives, his respect decreased significantly during the fifth grade when a Japanese transfer student showed him photos of what happened in Hiroshima after the bomb hit. Emmerich joined NASA after graduating from MIT (after skipping a few grades) and worked alongside Strangelove, who gave Emmerich the nickname "Huey." Huey was once considered to be part of a project involving space rockets, but he was eventually relocated after it was cancelled due to détente. Bipedal weapon development Emmerich met and became colleagues with Soviet scientist Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, supporting Granin's bipedal tank theory by writing a paper that was criticized. In September 1964, Granin intended to send his designs for such a weapon to Emmerich in the United States, after his funding for its development was cut. At some point after 1972, Huey received more designs for a bipedal locomotion system from CIA Station Chief Hot Coldman, who himself had also gotten them from one of his contacts at the CIA headquarters. He was then hired by Coldman to build the "Perfect Deterrent" for the Peace Walker Project, after supplying him with Granin's blueprints that Coldman had earlier procured via his CIA contacts,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Huey > Peace Walker > Soviet Research on Bipedal Locomotion > Granin Naked Snake (Big Boss): How'd you get your hands on Granin's research? // Huey: That was also Coldman. He used his Agency contacts to get a hold of it. as well as later blackmailing him with the theft to keep him in line.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Huey Emmerich: I won't let you use my CREATION like that! Hot Coldman: Your creation? That thing wasn't even your idea to begin with. You stole it, didn't you? Coldman edges him toward the end of the stairs Huey Emmerich: ...S-Stole it? You're one to talk! You got the idea for bipedal locomotion from the communists in the first place! By 1974, Huey was willingly working for Coldman, having been convinced that the "Perfect Deterrent" was to be used solely as a deterrent, never to be launched even once. Huey was also responsible for developing three prototype AI weapons. In 1974, Huey and Strangelove built several AI prototypes for the Peace Walker Project: Pupa (based on a Russian design), Chrysalis, Cocoon, and Peace Walker. However, Huey learned of Coldman's true intentions to launch a live nuke from the weapon, in order to prove its power as a deterrent. He then got into an argument with Coldman, and refused to cooperate with him any longer. As a consequence, Coldman hurled him down a stairway, wheelchair and all. Big Boss, who had witnessed the entire incident when infiltrating the base to track down the cargo, attempted to help Huey back into his wheelchair as he tried to warn the former about Coldman's plans to launch a nuke. Huey would later aid Big Boss in the destruction of Pupa when it was deployed to take Snake out. After Big Boss destroyed the Pupa, Huey encountered Big Boss, who claimed to be an entomologist searching for butterflies for the Washington Treaty. Huey explained to Big Boss the nature of the Peace Walker project, and suggested a way to stop Peace Walker itself: by sabotaging the AI designed to operate the weapon, located within Dr. Strangelove's laboratory. Huey gave Big Boss his ID card, in order for him to gain access to the lab, as well as a love letter addressed to Strangelove for him to deliver (although he allowed Big Boss to believe that it was a recommendation letter). Huey then decided that he might quit working in the field of science due to his role in nearly causing a disaster. However, Big Boss suggested that he instead join their "Outer Heaven," as he believed that Huey would fit into the group. Afterwards, Huey was placed into the R&D division of Big Boss's Militaires Sans Frontières, where he provided further information on the AI weapons, as well as overseeing the development of the bipedal tank Metal Gear ZEKE, under his suggestion.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Huey Emmerich: Hey! As long as I'm here at Mother Base, why not assign me to the R&D team? You could use a guy like me. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Glad to have you on board. I'm sure Kaz is, too. // Huey: Once I've got the necessary materials and design specs together, I should be able to start building you that bipedal weapon platform. Nothing would make me happier than for my research to help put a stop to Peace Walker.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Kazuhira Miller: Snake, the doctor's Emmerich's safe here with us. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Huey, how're you feeling? // Huey Emmerich: Never better. This is quite the pad you've got here, Boss. I'm impressed. // Snake: Call me Snake. // Huey: Whatever you say. Like it or not, everyone here calls you Boss. By the way, if you're at all interested in improving your tech, by all means assign me to the R&D section. I'm pretty sure I'll be of some use. Once we have the necessary materials and blueprints, we can start work on that bipedal mech. // Snake: I appreciate that, but are you sure you're OK with having your work used for war? // Huey: I'm... I'll be using to keep my past mistakes in check. If I can help thwart the Peace Walker project, I'm happy to do it. // Snake: Deterrence theory, Huey-style, huh? // Huey: Heh. Anyway, if you need any intel on the enemy's weapons or electronic brains, contact me. I've been given my own frequency. // Snake: Sounds good to me, Doc. I'll do that. // Huey: Good. Whatever the means, you must put a stop to their plans! Upon being placed in the R&D Team, he then briefed Snake on the method to creating ZEKE, requiring salvaged parts from the AI weapons due to MSF not being able to afford creating ZEKE from scratch.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Thanks for putting me on the R&D team, Snake. I’ll cut to the chase. We’ve commenced development on our own bipedal weapon. The only thing is that we don’t exactly have easy access to resources here. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Yeah, unfortunately we don’t have the budget of a defense department behind us. // Huey Emmerich: I understand. That’s why I want to ask you something. If you fight any more AI weapons, could you try to gather as many of their parts as you can? That would really make things go a lot smoother. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Again, easier said than done. Huey Emmerich: If anyone can do it, you can, Boss. You single-handedly took out the Pupa. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: True. // Huey Emmerich: Look, if you’re not interested, I can just work with what we have here. I’m not trying to force you to take unnecessary risks. You’re the boss around here. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: All right. No promises, but I’ll think about it. // Huey Emmerich: Great. Also, each AI weapon has a “head part” that serves as the core of its armament. Recovering a head part will allow you to use the weapon associated with that part. …But those guys won’t go down without a fight. So don’t get preoccupied with this stuff. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Don’t worry. I’m not about to risk my life for a bunch of scrap. // Huey Emmerich: I would hope not. One more thing: our new bipedal weapon needs a name. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Good point. We can’t keep calling it “our bipedal weapon.” // Huey Emmerich: I had a talk with Miller, and we came up with “Metal Gear ZEKE.” // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Metal Gear… ZEKE…? // Huey Emmerich: Yep. As you know, “Metal Gear” was coined by Granin. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: And “ZEKE”? // Huey Emmerich: It’s a name the U.S. military gave to a Japanese aircraft that flew during World War II. ZEKE was the Japanese navy’s best fighter plane. So are you okay with that, Snake? // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Sure, fine by me. // Huey Emmerich: Miller was saying that an army without borders will need a deterrent against other countries. He’s right. With Metal Gear, MSF can achieve true independence. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Here’s hoping. Huey was dismayed to learn that Strangelove had revoked his security clearance for her AI lab, believing she had done so out of dislike towards him, forcing Big Boss to locate an alternate ID card.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Huey Emmerich: Snake? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Huey, your ID card isn't working. It won't open the lock! // Huey: ...It can't be... // Snake: What's going on?! // Huey: She hates me that much?! ...Strangelove's in charge of authorizing IDs. Sometime a working card has its privileges removed. ...Say, if she decides she doesn't like that card's carrier. // Snake: You think that's what happened? // Huey: Well, I was never exactly her favorite. Well, this could be tricky. The soldiers outside aren't allowed in the lab either, so their cards won't do you any good... // Snake: Great... // Kazuhira Miller: Snake // Snake: Kaz, where's Cécile? // Miller: She just got here. Hold on. // Cécile Cosima Caminandes: Snake! // Snake: Cécile. How'd it feel to fly? // Cécile: Wonderful. For a moment, I felt what it must be like to be a bird. It almost made me want to give up my research and get a pilot's license... Did you need something? // Snake: You said you'd gotten an ID card, right? // Cécile: Yes. But it was confiscated when the guards caught me. // Snake: Who took it?! What'd he look like?! // Cécile: He had on an orange jacket. I... cannot recall his face, though. // Snake: Yeah, they all look pretty much the same. Where did it happen? // Cécile: Let me think... Ah, yes! I do remember hearing the song of a nearby quetzal. // Snake: Just what I'd expect from a birder. // Cécile: Would you like to hear it? // Bird Sound // Snake: Hmm? What's that song? // Cécile: It's my quetzal. I took it with me when I was rescued. // Snake: Didn't you say something about them being covered under the Washington Convention... // Cécile: Just kidding. That was just me... an imitation. An essential skill for any ornithologist. Pretty good, no? // Snake: Damn good. // Cécile: If you want to hear the quetzal's song again, just let me know. I can tell you all about the birds of Costa Rica, too. // Snake: Yeah... will do. Thanks, Cecile. // Cécile: No, no, thank you, Snake. Talk to you soon. // Snake: Kaz, did you play that tape for Cécile? // Miller: I sure did. It's hers, all right. // Snake: Then she must be... // Miller: She's not. Cécile says she's never even met Paz. // Snake: What? // Miller: She's at least 10 years too old. // Snake: But... // Miller: I'm guessing Paz convinced herself that it was the tape her friend made. But never mind that. Let's go over what we know so far. The soldier with the ID card is wearing an orange jacket and is in a location where you'll hear quetzals singing. Find that soldier. Retrieve that card. After Big Boss failed to sabotage the AI at Strangelove's lab, Huey gave MSF intel in regards to the location of Peace Walker's final testing base: an underground base disguised as a mine. He later supplied some info about the final test at a U.S. missile base in Nicaragua: namely that it needed some more modifications before it was launch capable, and that the launch date was deliberately chosen on the day of the SALT II talks in Vladivostok. He later operated the entire Mother Base as its skeleton crew while the majority of the MSF headed towards Nicaragua to put a stop to Coldman's plans. He later helped Big Boss achieve contact with the Pentagon, after Coldman activated Peace Walker and nearly caused an all-out nuclear war. Afterwards, Huey participated as a referee in a soccer match between Nicaragua and Costa Rica, and at one time even tried to stop a fight from breaking out, as they were not supposed to be enemies, quoting Big Boss during this point. During development, he constantly pestered Dr. Strangelove, resulting in her complaining constantly. After Metal Gear ZEKE was completed, he explained to Big Boss of it being utilized for outside operations from Costa Rica/Nicaragua, and also cited it as a work in progress.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Snake, I'm proud to announce that preparations for Metal Gear ZEKE are complete. We can activate it any time. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Got it. Thanks, Huey. // Huey Emmerich: No need to thank me. At least now I can finally say I helped you with something. You can use it in Outer Ops, too. Just select ZEKE when you're forming your unit. Be sure to take it out for a field test. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: OK. // Huey Emmerich: You can change weapons and check memory boards just like before. Use your observations from a field test to make any adjustments. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: A work in progress, huh? Shortly thereafter, under the suggestion of Kazuhira Miller, it was armed with a nuclear warhead recovered from the remains of Peace Walker under Lake Nicaragua's waters. When Big Boss asked Huey why he decided to arm ZEKE with nuclear weapons, citing its similarity to Peace Walker, which he despised, he claimed that it was because the two were actually different with intentions: the CIA won people over with charm, and turned their backs on them when things got hairy, whereas Big Boss was honest about his intentions, so he trusted Big Boss with the decision. When ZEKE was hijacked and used against Big Boss by Paz (revealed to be an agent of Cipher), as well as her threat of nuking the East Coast and frame MSF with the deed should they not rejoin Cipher, Huey was horrified that his creation was once again being used in the exact way he didn't want it to be used for.Huey (Codec): My ZEKE... No, it can't be... Are all deterrents destined to be used like this...?! After ZEKE was damaged due to Paz hijacking it, he suggested to Snake that he should have a mock battle against ZEKE so that the next time something similar happened, Big Boss would be prepared before leaving for Mother Base's AI lab in order to check the progress of ZEKE's repairs.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: Who would have thought that little girl was working against us... // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Tell me about it. She had everybody fooled. Me included. I can't believe I didn't pick up on anything. // Huey Emmerich: Snake, there's no point beating yourself up over the past. But hey, maybe you should put in some practice against ZEKE in case this sort of thing ever happens again? In any case, I need to go talk to Dr. Strangelove. ZEKE still isn't ready. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Huey! He later approached Strangelove regarding their relationship, and though he was still hesitant to discuss his feelings for her, the two came to an understanding when she implied that he should "come walk with her" when he had gained enough confidence. Post-Peace Walker PA few weeks later, Huey was one of the minority in favor of an inspection by the UN of Mother Base, wanting MSF to be the poster boys of world peace. He even sent a letter indicating that MSF had changed their minds regarding their earlier refusal as well as getting at least two major western networks to do stories on them, with the intention of "proving" that MSF doesn't have a nuke. Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller, however, were irritated at Huey for this due to their being a private firm and thus not actually applicable to UN laws, hence their earlier refusal. Despite his crush on Strangelove, he let go of the fact that she left Mother Base due to the AI department not giving results as well as ZEKE being completed anyways, deciding that he had "bigger issues to worry about." As such, because of his involvement in the UN investigation occurring, Huey was the only civilian to remain on Mother Base, with the other civilians, including Cécile Cosima Caminades, having been evacuated earlier. Huey handled the preparations for the UN inspection while Big Boss went to rescue Chico and Paz due to the former recklessly attempting to rescue the latter.Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, Kojima Productions (2014). Kazuhira Miller: Huey's handling preparations for the inspection. Keep your mind on the mission. At the time of the inspection, Huey had been relegated to the control tower of Mother Base's Command Center section, and had met the inspection crew personally. In addition, he beforehand had left the MSF soldiers disarmed for the inspection. However, this would prove to be his undoing, as the supposed inspection team began to open fire on the unarmed MSF soldiers. Before Huey could raise the alarm, explosions from the command platforms struts caused the facility to fall off balance, effectively cutting off outgoing radio communications. Huey himself was knocked out of his chair and was confronted by Skull Face. Knowing him for his work on the Peace Walker project, Skull Face proceeded to kidnap the crippled Huey and forcefully loaded him onto one of the choppers. Huey was then blindfolded and was transported all the way to Afghanistan to one of XOF's research facilities. There Skull Face announced that the only reason for him being spared was so that he could develop a Metal Gear for the XOF. Fearing for his life, Huey submitted to Skull Face's demands and was absorbed into XOF's ranks as the chief engineer for the new Metal Gear that was being developed in Afghanistan. During his time with XOF, Huey was reunited with Strangelove and they became romantically involved. In 1980, he married her and they had a child together, whom they named Hal. The Phantom Pain By 1984, Huey had nearly completed XOF's Metal Gear Sahelanthropus, which was thought to have been developed for the Soviet Union as they had financially backed Sahelanthropus' development. In reality, it was to be used by Skull Face for his ethnic cleansing campaign on the English language. During the development of Sahelanthropus, Huey also attempted to use his son as a test subject, as the Sahelanthropus could only allow for a child to pilot it. However, Strangelove was outraged with his choice, and it resulted in a huge falling out. To prevent Huey from using Hal for any future tests, Strangelove sent Hal to America to live with Huey's family. In retaliation, Huey sealed her inside the Mammal Pod and let her suffocate.http://www.neogaf.com/forum/showpost.php?p=176458665&postcount=2993 By the time Venom Snake awoke from his coma, Huey was in Afghanistan. In addition, Miller, largely because of what happened to MSF and Huey's direct role in it, harbored a huge grudge against him, which he made very vocal. They eventually learned that Huey planned to defect from XOF to Diamond Dogs and decided to "ensure" he defected, wanting to exact revenge on him for his role in MSF's destruction earlier. Skull Face later learned of Huey's plans of defecting and personally threw him down a flight of stairs, threatening to take away his legs before detaining him in his lab at the Afghanistan Central Base Camp. Skull Face anticipated that Venom Snake would attempt rescuing him and only kept Huey alive to draw Snake out. Huey then noticed Venom Snake, and pondered whether he was really Big Boss. Venom Snake then put a hood on him after making sure he was Huey, only briefly removing the hood to allow him to activate a special Walker Gear prototype so he could use it to escape. However, Skull Face unveiled that ST-84 Metal Gear was active despite Huey insisting that it wasn't complete yet. After arriving back at Mother Base, a hooded Huey was later interrogated for six hours by Soviet interrogation specialist Ocelot, who threw water over him, as well as injected him with truth serum. This was overseen by Miller and Venom Snake, presumably for his suspected role in XOF's attack on Mother Base nine years earlier. Miller also took the time to exact his own personal revenge against Huey by using a magnetic device to bend one of his legs out of shape, noting that unlike the other MSF survivors, Huey never actually lost anything in the MSF attack in response to Huey's accusation that Miller was the mole due to his prior contact with Cipher. Miller and Ocelot then gave Venom Snake, who was observing the interrogation from another room, a tape for what they have so far, and relayed that, though not much, Huey did give some useful information: Namely, XOF was primarily done in Afghanistan and went over to Africa, and that they planned to create a weapon that would surpass Metal Gear (with Venom Snake deducing that what XOF was building was "not simply another nuke"). Huey later gave a suggestion on creating a new weapon system called Battle Gear. Venom Snake experienced a sense of déjà vu from this speech. Despite not trusting Huey, they ultimately allow him to work on the mech and depart,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain , Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: Emmerich is developing a Walker Gear for you and is supporting the R&D Team from confinement. We're continuing to monitor him to make sure he doesn't try anything. although not before Ocelot whispered coldly to Huey that he only barely saved himself from the chopping block. After the events in Africa, and learning from Code Talker that they are headed back to Afghanistan with Sahelanthropus, Miller and Ocelot utilized Metallic Archaea to interrogate Huey into revealing where they are headed, with his admitting that they're headed to OKB Zero, an outpost helmed by the Soviet Philosophers when they were still around. Content with the information, they then departed, although not before Ocelot sadistically placed the metallic archaea's syringe right near one of Huey's titanium legs. Huey then accompanied them to Afghanistan, and after Venom Snake narrowly stopped Sahelanthropus (which had been prematurely activated by Tretij Rebenok due to him being intoxicated by Eli's hatred of Venom Snake, whom he believed to be his father Big Boss), they then "paid a visit" to Skull Face, where Huey managed to kill Skull Face despite Snake and Miller opting to leave Skull Face to die in agony. He then secretly repaired Sahelanthropus after it was delivered to Mother Base. He also told Eli and his band of child soldiers everything about how the machine worked, later claiming he thought they were just curious in how it worked. At some point, Huey would later end up cause the vocal cord parasites on Mother Base to mutate, thus forcing Venom Snake to kill most Diamond Dog mercenaries. After finding out about Huey's role in the disaster, including causing the wolbachia to mutate in order to test a new parasite he intended sell to Cipher,Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Ocelot: His Huey's "research materials" caused the parasite leak at the quarantine facility. Which in turn caused the Wolbachia mutation, letting the parasites off their chains. We Dogs lost a lot of good men.Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain, Kojima Productions (2015). Kazuhira Miller: Emmerich! We record all communications on Mother Base. That includes radio transmissions to and from homemade devices. You've been in frequent contact with people in America. A private biotech company. A client of which is DARPA. And they are connected to Cipher. You made a deal with Cipher. You offered them a new parasite in exchange for your safety. This is the only place in the world where the vocal chord parasites still exist. And you used it as a testing ground. Tried to resurrect their bioweapon. But your plan to obtain the parasite has failed. Your bullshit ends now. And don't think you're leaving here alive. as well as for all of his previous crimes against MSF, Diamond Dogs and Strangelove, Miller and the remaining survivors all called for Huey's execution; however, Snake decided that Huey was instead to be exiled from Mother Base via life raft. As the raft was being lowered, Huey ranted that he was innocent, the Diamond Dogs were the murderers, and Venom Snake was one who should have been exiled. He also stated that there wouldn't have been an inspection at the old Mother Base if there wasn't a nuke, and he risked his life to save everybody. Due to his exoskeleton legs nearly causing the raft to sink, Huey was forced to discard them, leaving him unable to walk again. Later life Huey managed to make it back to civilization and reunite with Hal. Although he was glad to be back with his son, Huey kept the real identity and fate of Hal's mother a secret from him, fearing that Hal would hate him if he discovered the truth. He then went on to remarry a British woman named Julie Danziger.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Emma Emerich: We and Hal Emmerich were stepchildren in our parents' Emmerich and Julie Danzinger's second marriages.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Otacon: I haven't seen Emma since that day... but yes, I think so. I got a letter from Julie, her mother, after they moved back to England. In 1997, Huey discovered that his second wife was having an affair with his son Hal, and decided to drown himself in the family pool, nearly taking his stepdaughter (Danziger's daughter) with him. His suicide was later covered up as an accident, something Emma herself believed as well, although Hal secretly knew the truth and blamed himself.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Otacon: I didn't... I didn't leave you.sic ...because of the accident. I had... I had a relationship with your mother. She seduced me... and it went on... My father's death... was no accident. He took his own life... It was my fault. All my fault. Forgive me, Emma... Nickname Emmerich's nickname of "Huey" was given to him by Dr. Strangelove, during their time at NASA. Huey was the name of a crippled service robot in the science fiction film Silent Running (itself part of a trio named Huey, Dewey and Louie, after Donald Duck's nephews). The film was directed by Douglas Trumbull, the man who did the special effects for 2001: A Space Odyssey.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Strangelove reveals this to Big Boss in a Briefing File, stating that Huey "seems to enjoy referring to himself by that nickname I gave him." Personality and traits Despite initially admiring his father's work on the Manhattan Project, Huey eventually came to resent it, also blaming radiation exposure for the disability with which he was born. After encountering Big Boss, Huey trusted him enough to inform him of the larcenous nature of his bipedal locomotive developments. He had a nervous disposition, partially due to his theft of Granin's Metal Gear designs, and lacked the confidence to his express his feelings for Dr. Strangelove. His social awkwardness was detested by Dr. Strangelove, making it even more difficult for him to talk to her. He also admitted that he was attracted to French females.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey (Radio): Snake, I'm a sucker for French women, too, but right now I need you to go meet Dr. Strangelove. The player has to call Huey shortly after the cutscene where Snake meets Cécile in order to get this conversation. Like his son and stepdaughter, Huey was prone to wet himself when put into a frightening situation, like when Skull Face discovered Huey's plan to defect from XOF to Diamond Dogs and threw him down a flight of stairs as a result of his betrayal. Huey, however, had a far darker nature underneath, as evidenced by his treachery toward MSF and Diamond Dogs, his siding with Eli, his roles in the parasite outbreak and Strangelove's death, and his plan to use his own son as a test pilot for Sahelanthropus. Huey showed no remorse for his actions of betraying MSF, XOF and Diamond Dogs, always denying his involvement and claiming he was an innocent victim, despite the mountain of evidence against him. Huey was also a hypocrite, calling Diamond Dogs murderers, having murdered Strangelove and Skull Face himself, and blaming Venom Snake for killing those Diamond Dogs who were infected with parasites, even though Huey had caused the outbreak in order to test a new parasite he intended to sell to Cipher. Huey dreaded being around water,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xjmzgit5v3E and would later pass this aquaphobia on to his stepdaughter Emma, after drowning himself in the family swimming pool. Huey was fluent in English, Russian and Spanish. Personal equipment Due to his malformed spine, Huey was often confined to a wheelchair. He used an electric-powered wheelchair during the Peace Walker Incident, which he operated by means of a small joystick mounted on the armrest. Tri-star wheel assemblies, located at the front of each side, allowed the chair to climb stairs unaided. The chair also possessed a computer terminal from which Huey could access various information.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). This is implied during his introduction conversation with Naked Snake, when Huey looked up information on the Ulysses butterfly, as well as the Morphos butterfly's status on the CITES Treaty. Huey eventually developed a mechanical exoskeleton for his legs, allowing him to walk upright. Huey often smoked an electronic cigarette of his own design. A mechanical apparatus similar to a cigarette, it expelled vapor instead of smoke, the latter of which would ruin the various computers and precision equipment that he worked with. Behind the scenes Huey is a supporting character who appears in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Prior to this, he was alluded to in previous games, from Metal Gear Solid to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. The electronic cigarettes that Huey developed were patented in 1963 in real life, however they were not developed until 2003. Relationship to Hal In Metal Gear Solid 3, Granin mentions "his friend in the United States" to Naked Snake, who was strongly suggested to be either the father or grandfather of Hal Emmerich. Two photographs (one of Granin with Emmerich and one of Emmerich by himself) in Granin's office and a radio conversation between Snake and Sigint (following the former's meeting with Granin) supported this. Character biographies leaked prior to the release of Metal Gear Solid 3 as well as the director's commentary for Metal Gear Solid 3 stated that the man in question was Hal's father,http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/leak.html[http://www.mgsaga.net/Archive-Leaked-MGS3-CB.htm Metal Gear Solid 3 voice casting sheet]http://muni_shinobu.webs.com/mgs3/commentary.html though the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database contradicted this by stating that it was his grandfather.[http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=37&p=2 Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008)] This was later clarified in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, when it was revealed that it was actually Hal's father, Huey Emmerich. In a pre-release interview for Peace Walker, Hideo Kojima hinted that Huey was "exactly the person that everyone thinks he is," though the conflicting information in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database still made this initially unclear. Peace Walker is not the first instance to hint that Huey named his son after HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. In Hal Emmerich's bio in the Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook it is stated that Hal's father named him after the computer because he saw 2001: A Space Odyssey when his wife was pregnant. In Peace Walker, it is stated that Huey initially saw the movie years before Hal was born. In Metal Gear Solid, Hal remarks when Snake mentions that Otacon's real name is "Hal" that he "wasn't a computer." When Hal learns of Naomi Hunter's past, he realized that he was actually blessed. In Metal Gear Solid, when contacting Nastasha Romanenko about the Manhattan Project, she erroneously refers to Hal's father (Huey Emmerich) working on the Project, rather than Hal's grandfather. In an interview made before The Phantom Pain's release, Christopher Randolph, who voiced both Huey and Hal, implied that part of the reason Otacon was distant and "locked in" was because he was fully aware of the acts Huey committed in the then-upcoming game.http://www.metalgearinformer.com/?p=19144 ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' In the TGS 2009 debut showing of Peace Walker, Kojima cited that Hideyuki Tanaka utilized his Metal Gear Solid Otacon voice when voicing Huey instead of his Metal Gear Solid 4 Otacon voice under Kojima's own request.http://www.gamespot.com/articles/kojima-talks-peace-walker/1100-6230488/ Although Huey makes his first appearance in Peace Walker, he has been mentioned several times in previous games: *His birthdate (August 6, 1945) was pointed out by Hal to Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid. *His suicide (drowned himself and almost took Emma with him) was remembered by Emma and Hal, who described it to Solid Snake and Raiden in Metal Gear Solid 2. The Colonel AI also mentioned the drowning but erroneously stated that Emma's mother divorced him instead of being widowed. *Being mentioned by Granin as his "friend in the United States" to Naked Snake in Metal Gear Solid 3. If the player decides to read Huey's letter through the Model Viewer, a Briefing File will be unlocked in which Huey, as soon as he learns that Snake not only failed to deliver the letter to Strangelove, but also read it, tells him off. The letter is written in a humorous fashion, portraying Huey's nervousness in communicating to the woman he admires, with some of his words explicitly transcribed as being stuttered.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey's letter: Hey. Long time no see, huh? // Sorry for writing out of the blue like this. I've been trying to keep in touch, but you know, you haven't been answering... Was it something I said, maybe? If so, I apologize. It's just there's something I want to tell you. So... I decided to put it in a letter... // I mean, obviously this isn't the best time all. But I was, you know, kind of curious. About your.. research and stuff... // Speaking of which, how's the pod coming along? I was wondering if the program I wrote was working or not. You know, the one that links our two AIs together. If it's not, I could always... go over and fix it... if that's OK, of course. For my own peace of mind, really. You know, make sure the program's feeling alright... Er I guess you wouldn't really say the program "has feelings" would you? Ha ha ha... // Sorry, I'm getting off track here. So, um, anyway, I've been meaning to tell you something for the longest time. I've been thinking... back when we first met at NASA... Those were fun times. You know, living the dream, getting to work all the time with the... the... science we loved. Ever since then, I've always held you... your... your research, that is... in the highest esteem. No, more than that. I think you're a w... w-w-w-wonderful person. Sorry, I don't even know what I'm trying to say here. // So when you disappeared from NASA all of a sudden, I was devastated. That's when it finally dawned on me... I... I need you... For my research, you see. I mean no! Well, yes... and no... It's hard to explain... // Anyway, when I saw you again in Costa Rica I could hardly believe it. I thought maybe it was some divine intervention or something... you know, like it was written somewhere that we were supposed to be like this. You and me, the two of us, from now on... you know... you and me... doing research together. I mean, not just research... Well, there is the research, of course. But research can have so many different meanings, can't it? // I'm rambling again, sorry. But we don't have much time left. When Peace Walker's finished, that's it, right? That's the end of the project. So... what I'm trying to say is... um... Peace Walker is kind of like... something we created together, you know... And when it's finished... then we'll..... // ...I know, we're not done yet... Need to finish it first, right? Yeah. Until we do, I just hope you won't disappear on me, like you did last time. // Sorry for taking up your time. I wish you the best of luck with your research. // Your dear friend, // Huey. Strangelove later referred to a "furtive letter," when explaining the reasons behind her dislike for Huey, suggesting that she eventually got Huey's letter. In addition, in the aforementioned letter briefing file, Snake will mutter under his breath "better for you if she doesn't..." suggesting that he agreed that Strangelove would not have been impressed with the letter had she read it. The letter's model viewer design is reused for the classified documents/design specs item design that is found on every level. Calling Miller during the Locate the ID Card mission when nearing the AI Lab will have Miller mention that the letter could have important intel relating to the mission, suggesting that Big Boss forbade the other members of MSF from reading it.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller (Radio): Come on, Snake! That letter could contain information vital to our mission. During Huey's and Big Boss's first encounter, both remark that the situation feels like "déjà vu," referencing the future meeting of their respective sons from the previous games. His suicide was left out of both ending timelines, as well as the ending timelines of Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Some artwork for Huey Emmerich depicts him standing without the aid of a wheelchair, indicating that he was originally envisioned as being mobile. His theme song was rearranged into a sneaking mission background theme, called Sneak 1, as a DLC Walkman song. Gameplay During the boss battle with Pupa in Peace Walker, if Snake shoots the window of the control room where Huey is hiding, he will shriek and yell at him to shoot them, not him. Also, if Pupa manages to pull off a mid-air flip during the boss battle, Huey will briefly express praise for Pupa accomplishing this, before realizing that he's supposed to help Big Boss defeat it and promptly apologize. Huey is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available after Snake defeats the Pupa. His skill ("Bipedal Weapons Design") allows Metal Gear ZEKE to be developed if he is assigned to the R&D Team. His job is listed as Bipedal Weapon Developer *Life: 1000 *Psyche: 1000 *GMP: 1096 *Combat Unit: E''' **Shoot: '''E **Reload: E''' **Throw: '''E **Place: E''' **Walk Speed: '''E **Run Speed: E''' **Fight: '''E **Defense: - *R&D Team: S''' *Mess Hall Team: '''D *Medical Team: '-' *Intel Team: A ''Metal Gear Solid V'' ''Ground Zeroes'' Huey does not make a physical appearance in the first part of Metal Gear Solid V, Ground Zeroes, although he does have a speaking role in the briefing files relating to the leadup to the UN inspection, and he is heard in the ending relaying the supposed success of the inspection on MSF's end. He also appears in the ''Ground Zeroes'' app in the Mother Base development game, where he is an unlockable officer when Mother Base reaches an overall level of 20. ''The Phantom Pain'' It was revealed in the E3 2013 trailer of The Phantom Pain that Huey would return in the game, this time with robotic braces to help him walk. In the Red Band E3 trailer, he suffers water torture while hooded at the hands of Ocelot and Miller, with the latter observing the torture.Metal Gear Solid 5: GAMEPLAY TRAILER! The Phantom Pain Xbox One Footage! - YouTube Hideo Kojima also stated that Huey's appearance in the Fox Engine was taken from a French model in a podcast. In an interview talking about the development of the game, Christopher Randolph briefly hinted at Huey's becoming a villain when talking about the dark nature of The Phantom Pain as well as it tying in to the Emmerich's dark legacy. According to Kojima's notes in the Piggyback Collector's Edition Guide's art gallery, Huey's mechanical legs were intended to give him a contrast to other characters, who often lost either an arm or a leg, even both. During his departure from Seychelles Mother Base, Ocelot claims he would one day understand the man he really was. This is a reference to Huey's ultimate fate, since his own son ended up sleeping with his stepmother, causing his depression and suicide. His final scene in the game, in which he frantically tries to stay afloat, also alludes to his fate. The scene of the trial where the soldiers were jeering and demanding for Huey to be killed was first seen in the Mother Base/FOB demo, although the way it was depicted made it seem as though the soldiers were cheering for the soldier fighting one of the other soldiers with a knife and yelling at him to kill the defeated soldier due to the two scenes being spliced together, when explaining the risks of leaving Mother Base for too long. Gallery Huey def up a 01 fix.jpg|Huey during the Peace Walker Incident. File:110208035553.JPG|A barely visible Huey observes Snake's fight with Pupa at the Crater Base, in the second window from the left. File:MGSPW - Huey's Letter.png|Icon for Huey's Letter. Skull Face and Emmerich.png|Skull Face confronting Huey. Huey in his lab.jpg|Huey Emmerich in his Private Lab Eli huey big boss.jpg Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid/''Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' (mentioned) *''Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater'' (mentioned and pictures) *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' (mentioned and voice) *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain '' Notes and references Category:Peace Walker Characters Category:Support Team Category:Scientist Category:The Phantom Pain Characters Category:Metal Gear Creators Category:Ground Zeroes Characters Category:Antagonists